


Whipping Post

by Iamallamab (KatiKollariet)



Category: The Rachel Fandom
Genre: Happy Birthday Rachel!, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiKollariet/pseuds/Iamallamab
Summary: Dear Rachel,Sometimes when you just can't find the perfect thing you are forced to take it upon yourself to create it. This description originally contained a bunch of oh my God what if this gets out, you have to know how much we love you for that and blah blah blah, but here's the reality now that it's done.  We have had a lot of fun writing this for you.  Enough that it ended up being a gift for ourselves as well.  10/10 will write together again if the inspiration strikes.Anyway, we love you bunches and hope you have the hap-hap-happiest birthday since Bing Crosby danced with Danny Kaye (wait...).Enough stalling! Read the shit we wrote you!Love, Us





	1. Chapter 1

The rain still beat on the hood of the Impala. They hadn’t seen the sun all week, and it was taking its toll on both of them. They couldn’t sleep last night, so they just kept driving. Mostly in silence. Their last case had gone south in a bad way, and neither of the boys were ready to deal with what that meant for the road ahead.

Sam glanced at the fuel gauge. It was rapidly nearing E, and he was caught off guard. That wasn’t like Dean… at all. He was always prepared, and letting the tank get this low meant that he was obviously preoccupied.  
“Hey, man, how far to the next gas station? We’re getting pretty low,” Sam said, straightening up in his seat.  
“You think I don’t know that?” Dean barked.  
“Whoa! I… What the hell, Dean?!”  
Dean stared into the rain, his jaw clenched as he held back all of the angry words that were buried there. He closed his eyes and exhaled. This wasn’t Sammy’s fault. Hell, it wasn’t even his fault this time. Sometimes shit just goes sideways and there’s not a whole lot you can do about it. He leaned over and turned the volume up on the radio. Whipping Post by The Allman Brothers was playing and he felt a stir in his stomach.

As he continued to stare out the windshield, he felt Sam slide over to sit beside him. He felt his massive hand gently rub the back of his neck. He smirked, “Bitch.”  
“Jerk,” Sam whispered in his ear "I love this song. It always makes me want to..." Sam placed his hand firmly on Dean’s thigh and gave a squeeze. Slowly his hand traveled up his leg, feeling his brother through the denim that was now pulling tight. He teased his way up to the button of Dean’s pants, listening while he tried to hold his breathing steady. The build was almost as much fun as what came next…

“Shit!” Dean yelled, startling Sam and making him draw back. “The damn gas light just came on! We’ve got to find some place to stop.” He slapped the radio off.  
Sam glared at his brother. Dean cut his eyes to meet his.  
“Are you freaking kidding me right now?!” Dean said, trying to keep his voice steady. “Don’t look so devastated. Remember the last time you tried that we nearly wrecked. Twice. I appreciate the attempt, believe me… but right now I need your eyes on the road signs.” He brushed his brother’s hair from his face. “We’ll stop somewhere to sleep… or not… in a few more hours. Promise.”

“There.” Sam pointed to a sign for Jimmy’s Pump & Play. “Fifteen miles. Then we will get some of this frustration out of you."


	2. Chapter 2

The Impala came to a shaky stop outside of Jimmy’s Pump & Play. The boys chuckled at the graffiti on the sign that turned the “P” in Pump into an “H” and more dripping paint that said “Games in the Rear.”

As Sam walked around to the pump, Dean went in to pay for the gas and to grab a few snacks that would get them through until lunch. He could tell the place didn’t see much business by the layer of grime covering the windows.

A cowbell clanged as he entered the too-silent building. “Hello?” he called out. There was no one at the register, but the coffee on the counter was still warm. He listened carefully as he drew his gun. Something didn’t feel right. Just then he heard a scuffling sound from the arcade in the back. He called out again, and heard a female voice cry out. He crouched beside the door to the arcade room and peered inside.

Across the darkened room stood a familiar tall, young man in a leather jacket, pants around his ankles, grinding against the ass of a stunning, lithe brunette that he had bent over the pinball machine. She cried out again, softer this time, and circled her hips to counter the motion of his. She raised herself up to lean her head back and kiss the man. He kissed her deeply, then grabbed the back of her head and roughly pushed her back down. He thrust his hips and she yelped. He pulled back and raised his hand and smacked her hard on her bare ass. Dean stood stunned as he watched the man he recognized as his dad pleasuring a woman who was most definitely not his mom.

“Is this the birthday spanking you wanted, Rachel?” John Winchester growled as he slapped her ass again. "Ungh, yes John, again," she panted, "More!" Just then, Sam came barreling down the hallway. “Dean! What’s taking so-“ Startled, John turned his chiseled face toward the doorway as Dean stepped into full view of the carnal couple. Sam stood with his mouth agape as John and the woman he called Rachel recovered. He grunted as he pulled his pants up and buckled his belt. He looked longingly toward Rachel and she turned her sad brown eyes toward his green ones. She pulled her skirt back down, and fumbled with the buttons of her uniform. He was fixing his jacket when he made eye contact with Sam. “Boys? What the hell are you doing here?” John asked. “We stopped at a gas station to get gas," Dean said with a grin "I didn’t know this was an option.” He eyed the attractive woman who was still buttoning her top. She smiled shyly back, their eyes locking in a way that made the hairs on his neck raise. “How did you even get here? You know it’s 2016, right? There are so many things wrong with this situation I don’t even know where to start!”

Suddenly, Dean’s phone began to ring. _My blood runs cold. My memory has just been sold. My angel is the centerfo-_ “Yeah, Cas?... What kind of problem?... Well, that could definitely be a problem. We’re on our way… and we’ve got Dad… Yes, I know.” “Well?” Sam asked. “Cas just found the trail of the witch we lost last week," Dean stated, "It’s hot on our trail, and… oh yeah...it’s pissed off if that wasn’t clear enough. Also, I’m not sure why Dad is here, especially not THIS Dad but if he dies we’re never born. So there’s that.” Sam moved toward Dean and whispered in his ear, "Dean...you promised." "I know, Sammy," Dean looked into his brother's eyes with compassion, "The situation has changed though, baby brother." Sam heaved a sigh as he walked toward the door of the station. Dean looked longingly after his long and tall brother, “Family business" he said, his voice dripping with disdain.


	3. Chapter 3

The Impala spit gravel as Dean navigated her out of the parking lot of Jimmy's Pump & Play. Sam sat shotgun and he and John finished explaining the witch situation to Rachel who was wrapped around the young John in the backseat. John had insisted that Rachel come along for fear that if the witch picked up their trail she would immediately be found and harmed because his scent was covering the beautiful woman.

“Okay… so let me get this straight," she said, "There are monsters. Like real bump-in-the-night-Bram-Stoker-Amityville-Horror crazy shit out there? And you guys fight them? In a ’67 Impala?” Rachel put her head in her hands. “I need a drink.”

“Well, you’re in luck, sweetheart,” Dean pointed to the motel sign down the road. "I'm tired of hearing those noises from the backseat, so this is where we’re stopping for the night. Looks like they have a bar.”

Just a few minutes later, they had arrived. Sam got them all a room, safer not to divide up, and the rest of them went straight to the bar. The bartender was a stunning woman with deep purple hair and bright blue eyes. Dean found himself admiring the view as she walked away in her cutoff denim shorts that showed off her toned legs. He imagined how easy it would be to maneuver her tiny frame exactly where he wanted it. When their eyes met in the bar mirror, he felt the same cold prickling on the back of his neck as earlier, but he hardly noticed it over the heat growing elsewhere. 

"What can I get for ya'll this evening?" she purred as she leaned suggestively against the bar.

"I can think of a few things," Dean said as he licked his lips. "But I'll start with bourbon. They're on my tab, too." He pointed to John and Rachel who were more occupied with each other than with drinks at the moment.

"Moscow mules for us," Rachel managed to say as John continued kissing her neck. "And keep them coming. It's been a long day... and it will be a long night." She and the bartender exchanged a smile. Then she gave Dean a look that was pure sex. "You should invite your new friend to the room."

"I..." he cleared his throat, "Where's Sam?" He looked around the bar and found his brother across the room with a waitress in his lap. She was tall and had long, curly, red hair and was quite ample, her tank top hugged her curves in ways that made Dean jealous. Sam seemed to be of the same opinion as his hand was resting on her lower back and he was grinning as she whispered in his ear. Dean turned his attention back to the tiny barmaid. She was refilling his bourbon & pouring one for herself. "So, what's your name, princess?" He asked.

"London, and yourself?"

"I'm Dean," he chuckled, "I hear London is nice this time of year."

"Maybe you should find out for yourself," she said as she finished off her glass. "Another?"

As she poured everyone another round, Sam and his waitress made their way over. Dean glanced into the brown eyes of the tall woman and the chill started again. He thought to himself, "The women around here..." Sam placed his hand on his brother's shoulder in a way that could only mean one thing. Dean bit his lip, and before he could get the words out Sam introduced his companion.

"This is Alana. She's...er... we're going back to the room with a few bottles of Chardonnay." He trailed his hand down his brother's back. "Y'all are welcome to join us," Alana said with a smile even as her eyes were locked with Sam's. As they headed for the door, Alana grabbed a fourth bottle from behind the bar, her other hand in Sam's back pocket. She threw a wink in Rachel's direction and smirked. Dean hesitated only a moment before downing his bourbon and holding his hand out to London in invitation. She cut her eyes to him demurely and placed her hand is his as John deftly lifted Rachel to his back and carried her through the door as she laughed.

As the group headed out in the rain towards their room, Sam lifted his head and said "Hey Dean, isn't that Jody's truck?" Dean pried his eyes away from the enchanting London and said, "Looks like it...she must have gotten my message about the witch."

Sam begrudgingly took his hands off of his lady and turned the key into the lock of the door as she whimpered beside him and pushed her body against his. As he opened the door he realized it was already occupied. John edged his way into the room with the giggling Rachel and heaved a breath, "Oh boy..." Jody was there alright, and she had brought her girlfriend Donna and the scene they walked in on was beyond their imaginations.

Rachel squealed in delight at the sight of the two women. "Happy Birthday to me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel closed the door behind her, deeply inhaling the lust that was permeating the room. Once it was bolted, she quickly began drawing sigils on the door and its frame. This would bind the energies of those in the room directly to her even if their focus was on another. Her pulse began to quicken as she heard the beginning notes of Whipping Post. Perfect. _I've been run down...and I've been lied to..._ She knew this song would play on repeat. This was how the game was played. Her skin was electrified by the kisses John was bestowing upon her neck and breasts as he tore open her shirt. They all but levitated into the center of the room. She looked around her at the others giving themselves over to their salacious desires. Whether they realized it or not, they all wanted this even without her spell. Witchcraft is delicate, and forcing someone to act against their will had consequences. Instead, Rachel's magic merely... loosened their belts... the rest was all them.

John laid her down on the foot of the bed. He was still kissing her deeply as he tried to undress himself. Frustrated, he growled and snapped the last three buttons from his shirt and threw it to the ground. His pants were easier to remove, and he pulled her to the edge of the bed so she could feel his eagerness. She sat up, kissing his granite abs and then pulled him to his knees. Not a word was said, but he knew exactly what she wanted from him. He softly bit her inner thigh as one of his rough hands explored her breast, the other rubbing himself. She let out a sharp breath as his tongue found her clit. As she leaned back, she was met with the fervent kisses of Jody and Donna. She writhed in ecstasy as hands and mouths covered her body in debauchery of the most delicious nature. Donna's blonde hair had come undone and fell over Rachel's chest as she leaned over her. A deep kiss for Rachel, a deep kiss for Jody. Rachel's hands were torn between touching the man between her legs and grabbing the hair of the brunette Sheriff who had moved her attention to her breasts. Fervent energy passed over the group as they writhed together on the bed. They became a knot of sounds, of pleasure, of motion. John moved from the position between her legs and Rachel let out a sound of protest as Donna rose and John met her with a kiss. Oh, that's hot, she thought...she's tasting me too. The frenetic pace between the lovers made it hard to tell whose fingers had found their way to her center and were gently massaging her. When John entered her she let out a gasp of surprise and then a moan of pleasure as she adjusted to his girth. She missed this. Her head rolled to the side and her eyes opened and she caught a glimpse of the red-haired Alana, and was glad to have included part of her coven in this celebration.

Alana and Rachel locked eyes and shared a knowing stare. _I've had to stand down and take it babe, all for lovin' you..._  Alana's fair skin glistened and her brown eyes darkened even further when she looked down at the brown haired Adonis who was bestowing kisses just under her ear, hot breath raising bumps on her skin. Sam's hands expertly ran up her body and took her tank top with them, up and over her head, her curls cascading back down over Sam's shoulder as he pressed her against the wall and kissed her. Her hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, frustrated that she couldn't reach his skin fast enough. She finally released him from his flannel prison and ran her hands over his broad shoulders, enjoying the way his muscles felt beneath her fingers. Once they were finally rid of their clothing, Sam aggressively lifted her to the wall and she moaned with anticipation. Her legs reflexively wrapped around his waist and she could feel his thickness press against her. The air was full of excitement and passion as Sam finally entered her and they both groaned loudly. Alana's fingers dug into the back of the strong hunter as if she were clinging for her life. They moved slowly and with perfect timing. Over her shoulder she could see her sisters moving with pleasure and she herself was filled with love for them both. This was their time, their moment. This was what they lived for. Sam moved her to the bed and laid her down almost without missing a stroke. Finally able to support herself, she let her arms roam over her lover as he stared into her eyes seemingly transfixed. Their rhythm intensified as her fingers gripped the back of his hair and she pulled his face to hers for an intensely deep kiss.  _And I can't run..._

Dean had taken his petite barmaid on the steel counter of their kitchenette. She was just the right size to throw around however he wanted without being worried he'd break her. There was urgency and adrenaline in their kisses unlike anything he'd never felt before. He cupped her ass tightly as he brought himself deeper inside of her. The moan she let out was heard in stereo as the red-haired waitress and Rachel echoed the same pleasure. London pulled herself closer to him, digging her nails into his thick, broad shoulders. As she nibbled his ear lobe, she connected eyes with Rachel and Alana. _Sometimes I feel...sometimes I feel..._ The three of them sharing the intensity of the lust in the room through their magic as well as Rachel's sigils. Dean bit her neck, breaking her eye contact but sending a pulse like lightning through her skin. He was simultaneously commanding and subordinate. He had no problem taking what he wanted because he wanted to see her satisfaction. They were not working against each other, but every motion of their bodies was driving them towards the same goal. He kissed her roughly on the mouth, and his tongue played with hers in a dance that mirrored that of their hips. She wrapped her legs around him. "Bed," she growled against his lips. He carried her to the bed where Sam had laid Alana. As the sisters locked eyes, there was a surge of renewed lust through all four of them. London maneuvered herself to straddle Dean on the bed and saw that his focus had shifted to his brother even while he held her hips. She pressed harder into him, but she could tell what he was really desperate for. "Take him," she whispered to Sam. "Give him what he wants. What only you can give to him now."  _Oh Lord I feel like I'm dying..._


	5. Chapter 5

Dean looked at London in disbelief. She whispered, "It's okay" and gave him a soft kiss. _I don't know why I let that mean woman make me a fool..._ She reached over to where Sam was still moving with Alana and gently touched his shoulder. He slowed and turned his head to look and she kissed him. He looked down at Alana and stopped his motion as she looked at him with understanding. She reached her hand up to slowly brush his hair away from his face, raised to her knees and kissed him passionately. "It's okay," she said, then she looked in Dean's eyes and he kissed her before she moved away.

London got up from the bed, taking Alana by the hand, and they went to the kitchen to pour more drinks. "Hey, Cas. Been watching long?" Alana asked the angel in the doorway. She cut her eyes flirtatiously and he blushed. The boys might not remember, but he did. This was not his first encounter with Rachel or her coven. They were mostly a quiet group, but now and then things got a little noisy. He mostly just let them enjoy themselves while he kept watch over the Winchesters, no one was ever harmed and Sam and Dean seemed better for it. He knew how these witches felt about his friends, he knew they loved them even if they would never admit it, and they understood the hunters needs perfectly and never judged them for it. As the hands of the sisters ran over his vessel, his humanity was boiling beneath the surface ready to pounce on any and all of the eight bodies filling the room with their musk. London was already helping him out of his trenchcoat. She handed him her bourbon. "You're all wet, angel, and we haven't even gotten started yet," she whispered in his ear. Alana pulled his shirt loose from his pants and London reached from behind him to undo the buttons. While she roughly kissed his neck from behind, Alana worked on his belt and pants. They were more steady with their hands this time, able to take their time and move with assurance. The angel couldn't fight their magic any longer. He probably could have once, but humanity did have a few things to offer a guy, and he didn't want to fight it anymore. He downed the glass of bourbon that London had handed him and as he felt the burning in his chest, felt their flesh pressing against his, he let out a deeply shaken sigh. It had been a long time since he felt pleasure in any form, and dammit tonight he was going to enjoy it. He relaxed himself and allowed his grace to venture out to them. He heard them exhale hard, felt them shutter as it flowed over them. He smiled to himself as he lifted his one hand to touch red curls and his other to reach behind him to touch flesh.  _Tied to the whipping post...tied to the whipping post..._

Amid the chaotic ecstasy, Rachel was soaking it all in. Simultaneously feeling her own physical bliss and the psychic link to her sisters as well as the Winchesters. While their father filled her deeply with a slow, rhythmic thrusting, she watched on hands and knees as Sam and Dean lost themselves in each other. There was more than the lustful magnetism of the other couples, this was pure emotion. Dean had positioned himself in exactly the right way so that as Sam entered him they were fully connected. Sam's full mouth never moved from Dean's ear, and even though she couldn't hear his words, the energy that was coming from them was perfect harmony. Sam was giving Dean everything he could ever need physically and emotionally. You could see as Dean, normally so strong and steady, allowed himself to become vulnerable. Sam's long, muscular arms were wrapped gently but firmly around Dean's shoulder and across his chest, while the other hand stroked. Dean's arm reached behind him to hold Sam around his neck. Their torsos pressed together as their hips worked together, perfectly synchronized. She watched as Dean closed his eyes, his lower lip quivering in euphoria letting his brother carry his weight this time. Sam suddenly switched gears, and Dean never hesitated. They seamlessly changed positions to face one another, Dean's long leg wrapped around Sam's waist. Their eyes locked, and Sam began to pour into his brother harder and faster with each thrust. The breathing, their moaning, all in the most psychically astonishing simultaneity she had ever felt. This was more than sex, this was art.

 _Sometimes I feel...sometimes I feel...._ Rachel gently moved away from John, Jody and Donna toward the bed where the brothers lay. John followed behind her as Jody and Donna stayed to please one another. She saw her sisters with the angel, watched as he used his tie to restrain London's hands behind her as he kissed her neck, Alana behind him with her hands on his arms whispering into his ear. The looks of pleasure on their faces unlike any she'd seen before. She wondered what his appeal was, decided she would find out one day. She crawled onto the bed and knelt behind the younger Winchester, her hands so gently roaming over his back, barely touching. She could just hear the words that Sam said to Dean over and over, "I'm here, I've got you, I need you, I love you." John kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear and his tongue licked just enough. She spread her legs and jutted her hips behind her to allow him to enter her again. Sam was moving in front of her, loving his brother as their father penetrated her from behind. She laid her forehead against the strong, muscular back of Sam, her hands resting on his hips so she could feel him move and hear the sounds of pleasure the brothers made. Knowing that this fantasy would last as long as she did, it made her feel so powerful. She released more of her power into the room and listened as the volume and frequency of the sounds of sexual gratification of the people she'd grown to care for grew to a fevered pitch.

Suddenly, all of the energy in the room seemed to flood her system and she found herself rapidly approaching climax. She let out short, labored breaths as she grew nearer and nearer to the oncoming orgasm. John sensed her body tensing and re-positioned himself to finger her clit as he entered her from behind. Dean reached out his hand and began fondling Rachel's nipples. Sparks passed through her body and into the others, the ground began to shake. A warm, amber glow filled the room and swirled around every one of them, and it seemed as if the walls were breathing. Their collective breaths mimicking the rapid, shallow gasps of Rachel and the wriggling energy filling their lungs as they realized their own peaks were approaching. Jody let out a choked gasp as she and Donna reached their orgasms together. Across the room, Castiel's grace was a throbbing, tangible force enveloping all three lovers as they released their guttural moans of ultimate pleasure. Alana and London nearly collapsed, but they held each other steady above Cas as Alana straddled his hips and London straddled his face. The three of them nearing climax together. _Nothing seems to change..._  The amber light began drawing in around the twisted flesh of Rachel and all of her boys. It was like switching on a high-powered magnet. She howled from a place too deep to be physical. _Bad times stay the same..._ John grabbed her by the hair, jerking her towards him as he entered her hard and fast. Sam's back arched as he echoed his father's timing. The terrible, hotel room art started shaking on the walls. Dean stroked himself with equal fervor as his brother now had both hands around his hips to penetrate him fully. Their groans escalating in volume and frequency, Rachel gripped the sheets and Sam in her fists as orgasm washed over her. _And I can't run..._ She screamed out in pleasure, the mirrors cracked and plaster fell from the walls. The men encircling her came to vociferous shouts of raw satisfaction. The amber glow amplified like a flash bomb and retreated deep into Rachel's chest.

The room fell still and silent. Labored breathing and the melody of Whipping Post lulled them all into blissful sleep. Rachel was the last to close her eyes, the sweetest smile touching her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

The rain had stopped. A sliver of dawn shone on the green carpet of the motel room floor. Rachel and Cas sat in silence at the table watching their crazy little family sleep in tranquility. She smiled as she drew her coffee to her lips. "Thank you," she told him. "It's a nice gift, even if a short-lived one." The angel reached out to stroke her palm with his ring finger. She laughed lightly, "Silent type. I forget. I'm serious, though. They mean a lot to you, and you have trusted me with them several times now. I can't say many angels would give a witch a shot, let alone several. Alana always asks if she can please just have Sam." He looked softly into her eyes, the chill was there but it was wearing off. The spell would be broken in a few more hours. "Happy birthday, Rachel," he said as he lifted her hand to kiss the lines he'd been tracing. They sat holding hands quietly until the rest of them started to rouse.

Donna was the first out of bed, and into the shower. She stepped out of the steam wearing someone's t-shirt, although she wasn't quite sure whose. Dean sat on the edge of the bed grinning as he watched her make her way into the kitchen. He turned to look at his brother, still sound asleep with Alana nestled into the bend of his arm, they looked so peaceful. Since no one else was up yet, he decided he could use a hot shower. He no more stood up before Jody bolted into the bathroom. "Ha!" she called to him before she closed the door in his face. He smirked and forced his way in with her. Their playful sex echoed in the shower stall and woke the others. When they exited, Sam went in and London followed. Sam popped Dean on the ass with his towel as he muttered about hot water. The sounds echoing then were not as lighthearted. Rachel caught a quick glance of London's leg over his shoulder as Alana slipped into the bathroom with them. "I'd make another pot, Donna," she said with a grin. "They're going to be a while. They haven't even showered yet."

There was a note on the counter when they got out of the bathroom reading _BREAKFAST. COME EAT. -DEAN_ The girls dressed quickly while Sam finished shaving. They left the room together, one under each of Sam's massive arms. When they got to the restaurant, the gang had pushed a couple tables together and were engrossed listening to Rachel. "We can only justify taking you away from the hunt once a year. The world needs the Winchesters more than we do. I just made the executive decision to have a fuck party with my favorite hunters for my birthday every year. My life blood is stronger then anyway, so it makes the spells easier." She looked over at Dean who seemed perplexed by the idea. "Really?" she asked. "You think you just happened to run out of gas and stop at the gas station where your father from another timeline was banging some chick? And there was a motel just down the road where a waitress and a bartender just happened to be down for an orgy? _That's_ the more believable story line?" Sam gave a shrug as he sat at the end of the table, "Fair enough. So, Cas, tell us about this other witch's trail. Are we still out of reach for now?" After Cas had explained that Rachel's spell had thrown the other witch off their scent temporarily, they agreed that the further away they could get before she regained a trace the better off they would be.

"The good news is that Rachel's spell lasts until sunset. So you all have most of the day to head out in different directions and get as far away from here as possible." They finished their breakfasts, making suggestive jokes and occasional displays of affection that got glares from some of the older patrons. Jody and Donna were the first ones to head out. They hugged the boys and kissed Rachel on the head before going to Jody's truck. Alana checked her watch, "I guess I need to get to work since I bailed on them last night." She kissed Sam so deeply he let out a low growl, then moved toward the kitchen, holding his hand until they were too far apart to reach.  She gave him a sad smile as she turned the corner.

"Well, the bar doesn't open for a few more hours," London said as she stretched in her chair. "I'm going back to the house to get some more sleep." She gave Dean a long kiss goodbye, biting lightly on his bottom lip, followed by a long, tight hug. Her motorcycle was parked outside the bar and it roared as she gunned it out of the parking lot, Dean watching her go until she was no longer visible. Rachel sat curled up beside John, who was twirling the back of her hair through his fingers. Sam was finishing the bacon off of Jody's plate, staring toward the kitchen, and asked Dean to pass the last biscuit. Dean rolled his eyes and pegged his brother in the chest with it while Sam wasn't looking. Rachel let out a small snort. She reached into her bag and pulled out a couple of leather satchels about the size of a peach. Tossing one to each of the boys, she said, "Take these with you. They will help you track your witch without her being able to track you." Dean examined the small pouch and placed it in his jacket pocket. Sam offered thanks with his mouth full of scrambled eggs.

They sat quietly for a few moments until Castiel broke the silence. "So what's the plan for John? How will you send him back?" Rachel smirked, "Aww... can't I keep him? I promise to take good care of him." Cas was not amused, which, of course, amused her greatly. "Would you relax, wings?! He zaps back when the spell lifts.... which brings me to my next point. The three of you are leaving, and he's staying here with me." John beamed. Cas threw his hands in the air. Sam and Dean hugged Rachel and Dean said, "Hey, um...thanks Rachel. Really." Sam nodded to her and the boys waved goodbye from the Impala. Cas gave Rachel a hug, and John a nod. "Same time next year?" he asked as he got in the Caddy. "You better fuckin' believe it, angel," she called from the doorway. In the room, John was tied to the headboard, a ball gag in his mouth. She closed the door behind her. "Happy birthday to me."

_Sometimes I feel, sometimes I feel...like I've been tied to the whipping post, tied to the whipping post....tied to the whipping post.  Oh, Lord I feel like I'm dying._


End file.
